


Pokémon Sword and Shield Drabbles

by Vampsquerade



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: And Piers is a wild card, Angst, BDSM, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gen, Holding Hands, Leon is clever but also dummy, Light BDSM, Master/Pet, Mention of abuse, Milo is your angel and your devil, Multi, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Display of Affection, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Raihan just lowkey like feral horny in his head sometimes, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, idk what kind of horny shit i'm on i hate it, split into parts, too lazy to put other tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampsquerade/pseuds/Vampsquerade
Summary: I’ve been playing Pokémon Shield since the holiday break began, and I’m in love with these four boys. I just think they're neat. There may end up being a lot of smut, bc let's be real most of us are horny for them anyways lmao. I haven't seen a lot of fanfics either, so I just wanna contribute and give these boys some more love :,)
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Reader, Kibana | Raihan/Reader, Nezu | Piers (Pokemon)/Reader, Yarrow | Milo/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	1. Introduction

Hello everybody! This is the introduction and extended summary of what this will all be about for my new work surrounding affections anyone may have over Leon, Raihan, or Milo from Pokémon Sword and Shield!

These four are my absolute favorite characters, and I just want to share some short stories I’ve been imagining them in.

This story will contain mature content, as mentioned in the tags and before you start reading, so it’s important to see what the notes at the beginning of the chapter will say. I will provide trigger warnings and a basic run down of what the chapter is all about, as to give a heads up in case a topic makes anybody uncomfortable.

If you are not comfortable with certain topics, I recommend going to another chapter ahead or going back and waiting for an update to avoid anything.

Some chapters will be split into parts, and will at some point become it's own solo story in the future.

There WILL be spoilers, so if you have not played the game and want to know what I'm talking about, I would recommend looking up general summaries of the story line and upcoming post-game content. But if you could care less about any type of spoilers then continue on as usual. I will mention beforehand when spoilers will come up in the warnings in the notes at the beginning of the new chapter.

I've finally gotten around to updating after a really bad break and some really bad personal stuff came into light, so the actual first chapter may be uploaded later whenever I get the chance. 


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter’s pairing is Leon and yourself. You are to be assigned to be the new flying type gym leader once the next Gym Challenge begins in a fictional town I have created myself, and you look to your fellow Gym Leaders and the current champion himself for help in building your confidence after being told to by Chairman Rose. Your team consists of Braviary, Noivern, Togekiss, and Corviknight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally here! The first official chapter of this book? Series? Idk, but yay! I hope you guys like this, or at least thing it’s decent. It’s been like, 5 years since I’ve wrote fan fiction so I’m a little rusty...

WARNINGS: SW/SH base game ending spoilers, Post-Game spoilers, mentions of the Isle of Armor, Flirting, Comfort pokémon, Self-confidence issues, Anxiety

After spending all your time training with Mustard and your rivals on the Isle of Armor, you’ve finally proven that it was all worth it, much to your rivals’ dismay on how quickly you had been able to progress, and now you’re ready to do your best once the next Gym Challenge begins.

Mustard recommended you to meet the other gym leaders so you can familiarize yourself with them, and study their battle tactics to get a better understanding on how to prepare yourself with a battle against them.

Not only did he recommend you meet them, but that you also met up with the prodigious champion himself to do the same.

Meeting up with the other gym leaders made you nervous. But meeting up with the champion himself made you even more nervous. A pit in your stomach formed even more, making you feel nauseous more-so than the feeling of the ferry traveling through the water. However, you were familiar with some of them already, as you had competed in the Gym Challenge when you were of age to battle.

Raihan, Leon, Sonia, and everyone else who was a part of the Gym Challenge at that time did their best to cheer you up after an embarrassingly hard loss, but instead of feeling better, you just began to cry and run out of the stadium. You haven’t shown your face to them ever since.

And now, ten years later, you were going to have to see all of them again. You were going to see Leon again.

You decided to call your Togekiss out. He was your comfort pokémon, the bond you two shared was irreplaceable.

Noticing your distraught expression, Togekiss let out its usual cry to attract your attention, nuzzling himself against you to snap you out of the anxiety that engulfed you.

Letting out a soft laugh, you gently pet his head and nuzzled yourself up against him as well. Starting to feel calmer, you turn completely towards him and smile.

“Thanks bud, I really needed that. I’m glad that I can rely on you to make me feel better.” You say, causing Togekiss to let out a happier cry, acknowledging your gratitude for him.

“Attention all passengers, the ferry will be docking in Hulbury shortly. Please gather all belongings. Thank you for riding with us,” The helmsman of the ferry announced.

You looked at Togekiss, then down at his pokeball. “Well, guess it’s time to go back and see everybody again...” You said, your voice soft and hard to hear. Togekiss gave you one last nuzzle against your cheek before going back into his ball.

You felt a little better, but you were just scared of hearing what everybody was going to say to you. What would they say? What would they think when they saw you again? Would they consider you a weak gym leader because of the dual typing of some of the Pokemon on your team?

Shaking your head to get the thoughts away, you gather your things and get off the ferry once it was announced that it had docked and it was time for all passengers to make their way off.

Standing there, was Chairman Rose, his assistant Oleana, and the first three Gym Challenge leaders.

Your body begins to tremble a bit, and you keep your focus on them as you walked in their direction, everything else around you becoming a blur.

You don’t notice it until it happens, and you trip on an uneven brick that’s sticking out of the ground. Letting out a loud gasp, you brace yourself for impact.

A more accentuated blur seems to catch you, making sure you didn’t fall and harm yourself.

Your eyes become teary and you hitch your breath, realizing who it was that had caught you.

It was Leon.

“Hey, are you okay? You almost took a nasty fall, you should pay more attention to where you step!” Leon said in a gentle, yet concerned tone.

“I-I’m fine..thank you for helping me…” You mutter, making sure not to make eye contact as he steadies you up.

“Hey wait, you seem familiar…(Name)? Is it really you?” Leon questioned, tilting your head up by your chin, practically forcing you to make eye contact with him.

His eyes lit up with happiness, giving you a wide and thrilled grin.

“It is you! Oh I thought I would never see you again after the Gym Challenge!” He exclaimed, lifting you up into a hug. 

Letting out a squeak, your entire body stiffened. Leon shortly realized you weren’t too comfortable with what he just did, so he set you down.

“Sorry sorry, it was- it was a reflex. It’s just been so long since I’ve seen you. How uh- how’ve you been?” Leon asked, feeling immensely nervous that you wouldn’t want to talk to him anymore.

“I’ve...been fine. A lot of training on the isle gets you real tired though.” You said softly, looking down at your feet.

“Oh I know that feeling, the countless hours of training with Mustard gets you goin’ to be prepared for sleep forever.” Leon said, letting out a sigh and putting his hand on the back of his neck.

Letting out a soft laugh, you look up at him again, smiling a bit. “Yeah, it really does.”

You notice Leon’s expression go from nervous, to flustered when he sees your smile.

You hear someone clear their throat, and the two of you turn your heads to see who it was.

Completely forgetting that you were supposed to meet more people than just Leon, you fixed your posture and made your way to them.

“I’m so sorry...uh...hello, I’m (Name). It’s nice to finally see you, a-again.” You stammer, holding your hand out for someone to shake.

“Oh it’s nice to see you again,” Nessa said, shaking your hand gently, “I‘m glad to see that you’re up in the ranks with us. I’m jealous that you’re further up than I am. But I think you deserved it.” She beamed.

“Thank you Nessa, I’m glad you’re just here with me again, I really think you deserve to be a gym leader as well. You fought hard in the Gym Challenge when it was our time.” You say politely, causing her to smile and just nod her head as a thank you.

Kabu steps forward and shakes your hand after Nessa’s had her time talking with you.

“It’s been quite some time, hasn’t it? A good ten years I believe.” He said, patting your shoulder after letting your hand go.

“I suppose it has been some time Kabu, I’m glad to see that you’re doing just fine..” You say, moving your other arm over to pat his.

“As always, I have to keep the fire inside me going in any way I can. Whether it be running, training, or waiting to hear what Mustard had to say about how your training has been. Those are what have me feeling just fine.” Kabu says, giving you a chuckle and a smile.

“I’ll be sure to show you someday how well I’ve been trained.” You said, feeling more comfortable with meeting them all.

“I can’t wait to see the fire inside of you, (Name). I’ve heard so many good things.” He says, taking his hand off your shoulder.

You smile, and look over at the person standing with a straw hat. You can’t quite put your finger on who he was, so you go over and shake his hand.

The man in the hat smiles, and he shakes your hand firmly, being careful not to squeeze too hard.

“Milo, remember the boy chasing after the Wooloo when we were younger?” Milo says after letting go of your hand.

You think about it for a bit, and get flustered.

“Oh yeah, I remember trying to stop the Wooloo but it knocked me over…” You say softly, looking at your hands.

Milo lets out a sweet laugh, shaking his head. “I remember apologizing over and over then offering to get you something as an apology. Do you still have it by any chance?” He says, hoping you would.

“I do actually, the small straw hat you made me is inside my luggage. I can always show you later.” You say, feeling relieved that he didn’t make much fun of you about it, despite hearing a small snort come from Leon.

“I would love to see you wearing it some day, I remember you never took it off either because you said you would feel bad if you ever did.” Milo says sweetly, closing his eyes to give you the sweetest smile you’ve ever seen.

That boy was so sweet you thought he put star sweets to shame.

“I’ll be sure to wear it the next time we meet.” You promise, patting his shoulder.

Milo’s smile only widened more, and you couldn’t help but smile back.

In the corner of your eye, you can see Leon crossing his arms, but don’t know the reason why. A question to be asked later.

“It seems that you’re becoming well acquainted with the others quite quickly. It’s a good thing! And a good time to be seeing you again. There’s much I’ll be needing to tell you on the way to Fernsworth.” Chairman Rose says, the gym leaders getting the notion that it was time for them to depart, but not without giving you a goodbye and some wishes of good luck for the next Gym Challenge.

“Right, I hope to be informed of everything.” You say after giving your goodbye, turning towards the Chairman.

“Now, Leon, I’ll meet you in Wyndon later to discuss more on the future of the Galar region.” Chairman Rose said, his tone a bit more serious.

You turned to see Leon, who seemed distraught about what the Chairman said.

“I’ll see you then,” Leon said, looking at you, “I hope we plan on talking more, I’ll suppose the Chairman will give you our contact information later.” He smiled, trying to get rid of the distraught expression on his face.

You looked worried and nodded, “I hope that he will. Bye for now, Leon. It- it was nice seeing you.” You say, and turn back around to walk away with Oleana and the Chairman.

“Y-Yeah...goodbye for now, (Name).” Leon said dejectedly, sighing and walking away.

As you walk, you feel as if a spark is going off in you. Something you really hadn’t felt in a long time.

A crush maybe? Only time will tell for you, and fate will soon reveal to you what your destiny is with Leon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay this took WAY longer than expected for me to post, this had already been finished but I’ve been a tad busy...anyways! Please feel free to give some feedback so that I may improve for future chapters. Please go easy on me w the feedback, I get very anxious...úwù I apologize for having you all wait for so long for the release of the first chapter. Thank you for reading and I hope you stick around for the next one!


End file.
